


Hushed Passion

by themythicalgrandtheft



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Edible Prom Dress Experiment episode, F/F, GMM #915, Heartbreaker, Makeout Session, Regret, Spaghetti dress, cute stuff, girl love, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themythicalgrandtheft/pseuds/themythicalgrandtheft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first sight for Daniela when she saw Stevie, but had kept this little fact hidden for quite some time, that is, until she can no longer hold back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been shipping Stevie and Daniela since the 90s worst fashion trends video came out where Daniela said that "Stevie could probably fit in here too" about the popcorn shirt. And also when Rhett and Link were ranking them and Daniela said "Stevie looks good".   
> So I hope you enjoy! :)

Daniela was getting stuffed into the spaghetti dress, it was a tight fit, Lizzie could barely get her into it. They had only been trying for less than a minute before Stevie stepped in.

"Here Lizzie, I can help Daniela out, you can prepare for the show," Stevie stated nicely in her usual business manner and soon Lizzie left, closing the door behind her

"Hey Stevie," Daniela greeted. "Good luck, the zipper will barely zip up."

Daniela both sucked in her stomach and expelled all of the breath in her lungs at the same time once Stevie grabbed at the zipper.

Finally, after many tries, the strawberry blonde managed to get the zipper up.

"Okay I'm gonna do something, just hold on." She grabbed the top of the spaghetti dress, clamping her hands down, she pulled it up with one motion. As she did this, both girls heard a loud tearing sound.

"Uh oh!" Daniela exclaimed, eyes wide.

"..I broke it, what will we do!?" Stevie started panicking after a few moments of shock. "How are we going to fix this?"

The dress was starting to fall off of the ebony woman, her right breast almost showing as she comforted her boss.

Daniela had been hiding feelings for the other woman since the first time she had set eyes on her. It had been love at first sight for her, then at first talk, first laugh, first secret, first hug, she only hoped that Stevie also felt the connection forming between them.

"I know how to fix it.." Daniela kneeled in front of Stevie who had crouched on the wall with her hands on her face, and gently and slowly placed a kiss on the older girl's delicate lips.

Once the younger woman had pulled away, she looked anywhere other than the other woman's eyes, guilt suddenly washing over her. Stevie's eyes were wide, her breath quickened from the sudden surprise, she didn't once look away from the girl who had kissed her.

Daniela finally brought her eyes over to look at the strawberry blonde whose piercing gaze bore right through her, watching as the older girl licked her lips, leaning over to Daniela.

They stayed with their faces about one inch apart, breathing in each other's breaths, contemplating what they should do next.

Within moments, Stevie closed the gap between them, feeling the other woman's full lips on hers. They moved in faultless rhythm. Light, slow kisses turning into deep, needed ones as minutes passed. Daniela leisurely flicked her tongue across Stevie's bottom lip, earning entrance as well as a hushed moan.

The ebony girl's tongue softly entered the strawberry blonde's small mouth, exploring eagerly. Taking in the taste the other girl had left her senses tingling, wanting more.

Daniela knew she should not have done this, why did she have to do this? Why couldn't she just ignore her feelings like she had done weeks prior to this? Too many thoughts swarmed her mind, she had to make them stop somehow.

So she let Stevie push her back onto the floor and then straddle her, letting her thoughts fade away as endorphins flooded her brain. The blonde ran her thin fingers through the other girls perfect curls after discarding the 'tiaragus' on the floor.

Stevie trailed kisses along Daniela's flawless jawline, every so often surprising the other girl by adding a lick or a nip. The curly haired woman gave an involuntary moan that seemed to snap the strawberry blonde out of thought.

Stevie sat up, still straddling the other woman, but with an inarticulate look on her face. She looked as though she were in the deepest of thoughts, unconnected with the world around her, with the girl she had given pleasure to.

"..Stevie..." Daniela almost inaudibly questioned. When the other woman didn't seem to get back to reality, she had to speak again.

"Stevie.." She was louder this time and it seemed to work because the older girls eyes trailed down to where Daniela was, holding herself up with her elbows on the floor or the dressing room with Stevie herself straddling the girl.

The blonde woman stood up quickly, still feeling disconnected from everything that had just happened. Worries clouding her mind, just like they had when she found out she liked girls and had excitedly told her mom. The same mom who had then given her the cold shoulder ever since she can remember, because that was just how young she was at the time.

" _Mothers shouldn't do that to a child_ ," Stevie thought to herself, " _Imagine what everyone else would do when they find out that her and a female co-worker just made out in their place of work?_ "

Stevie looked down to Daniela who hadn't moved a muscle from before, emotions forming in her sepia eyes and running down her cheeks.

"What happened here, stays here. _Okay?_ " The older girl stated in a cold monotone voice before she opened the door and walked out without looking back, leaving Daniela on the floor, sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to kind of be like, Stevie is sort of scarred by her experiences with love and loss and she is so afraid of what will happen when she lets her raw emotions come out, so she covers it, but it hurts other people when she does it, particularly Daniela in this case. So please NO HATE!! And also, I might continue this if you guys want me to, let me know in the comments. :))))


End file.
